


Vanilla

by taesick



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Service Top Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook/Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesick/pseuds/taesick
Summary: Jungkook have an incurable obsession with scents.While other guys smell like armpit and sweat, a cute freshman named Taehyung smells like vanilla, aphrodisiac, and everything at once.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa my writing is still far from perfect but i hope everyone enjoy reading it ^^ 
> 
> instagram (art acc) : miuboba   
> twitter : taekimss

Jungkook sighs, fingers squeezing the wrinkled space between his eyebrows. "So you're telling me that I need to accompany you to this party just because you can't wait just one fucking day to see your boytoy? Really, Jimin?" He says, voice low, annoyance leaking through.

Jimin shrugs. "First of all, Yoongi's not my boytoy," he says. Then he pauses for awhile, a grin Jungkook knows all too well is making its way to his lips. "I'm _his boytoy."_

"Ha." The other wrinkles his nose in disgust. Why is he sharing an apartment with such a shameful dude? "I do not _need_ to know that and I will not go to your little party, thank you very much, dude."

Jimin mock gasps, hands covering his lips in a dramatic manner. "Did you just _dude_ -zoned me?"

Jungkook barely keeps it in himself not to roll his eyes to the moon and back. "I'm still not attending."

"Oh you will," Jimin chirps, a bit too nonchalant. "We made a deal, remember?"

Jungkook squints his eyes at this, cocking an eyebrow. He can't seem to recall it. 

"I dropped you off your apartment while you were blacked out drunk two days ago. You said you owe me one and that you'll grant me a favor once," Jimin manages to say all in one breath.

The black haired man lets out a low whine. "I was drunk! How do I know that you're not making up lies?"

Jimin leans in, eyes glimmering with delight. "Oh, darling, you know I don't lie and the Jungkook I know will never break a promise, isn't that right?"

Jungkook glowers at him. "You lie all the time though."

Jimin pauses. "Everyone lie sometimes," he deadpans.

A long pregnant pause before Jungkook sighs, shoulder dipping low. "Whatever, fine."

"Fine what?" Jimin smiles.

Jungkook glares at him again, knowing that Jimin is intentionally riling him up. "I said, fine I'll go to that shitty party of yours, asshole."

Jimin smiles wide this time, internally cooing at his best friend, completely unaffected by the string of cursewords that just came out of the other's mouth.

+

 _Hell_ doesn't even cut it. The moment Jungkook steps inside the bright purple lit room, he feels like he's being knocked out with the sheer amount of scent. The last time he had been this nausious was when he found Jimin sprawled across Yoongi's lap last Sunday. He was really damn close to throwing up. 

Jungkook exhales loudly through his nose, the sound alerting Jimin who's hanging from his side. "It smells like– like somebody shit all over the floor or something," he says.

Jimin glances at him knowingly. He knows that his roommate, unfortunately is gifted (eventhough Jungkook himself consider it more of a lifelong curse) by being able to recognize people just by their scents. _Almost like a dog_ , Jimin thinks.

Jungkook is extremely sensitive to smell in general. People, mostly females, carry a distinct scent, he had always said. It was probably the overpriced perfume scent, some flowery and some fruity. Males, however, are pretty much his worst enemy in terms of scents. Some of his close friends including Jimin have this musky, deep wood smell, which is pretty tolerable.. Unfortunately the rest of the male population of this world smells like sweat and laundry left in the sun for three days too long.

"Deal with it," Jimin says, patting his back forcefully, effectively gaining a glare from his roommate. "And stop making that ugly face. You're gonna throw Yoongi off. I don't want to be deemed weird just because I have an ugly ass friend."

"I'm not ugly," Jungkook states, eyebrows raised. And that is true. In fact, he can feel several pair of eyes boring into him. He just happened to choose a good set of outfit today, a mix of all black and his trustworthy leather pants. In all humbleless, he looks like the embodiment of walking sex. 

A voice breaks his train of thoughts. "Jimin," a low grunt echoes across the small space they were in. Here he is. Sure enough, a man of smaller stature approaches them, eyes never once leave Jimin's body. His hair bleached to the lighest shade of blond. Jungkook he thinks he looks like a cat. But don't tell Jimin that.

"Hi," Jimin squeaks out, flushing in just a split second.

Jungkook watches their interaction plays before him and he scoffs. Can they be even more obvious?

"You brought Jungcock?" the man–Yoongi tentatively asks, eyes on him.

The way Jungkook's eyes comically widens is borderline hilarious. If Jimin wasn't laughing by now, he sure is laughing now. 

" _Jungkook,_ " Jungkook manages to say, trying not to look traumatized. "My name is Jungkook, Yoongi-ssi."

__

__

He knows that Jimin probably gave Yoongi the wrong name just for laughs. This damn midget.

Jimin giggles. "Kinda. A little pet name won't hurt nobody."

"Uh, Jungkook," Yoongi says, while circling his arms around Jimin. "Here, something to keep you up." He hands him a drink but he's not even looking his way, eyes too focused on his date of the night.

Jungkook looks down at his drink and scoffs. What a pair of lovebirds. But he can't help a grin that is making its way on his face, what kind of friend is he if he's not happy to see his friend completely in love and smitten.

He wonders if there's ever going to be a day where he would be completely smitten and whipped for another human being. It's highly possible but he wouldn't bet on it.

+

About one hour and fourteen minutes in, Jungkook is so done with this. And yes, he's counting like a ticking time bomb because he's completely bored out of his mind. By now the smell of armpit and dare he say, lust (which is expected since they're at a frat party) is overwhelming and he briefly thinks that the one week old expired milk Jimin kept in their fridge smells slightly better.

He makes his way through the grinding couples, trying to find Jimin to lend him his car keys so he can finally go home. Jimin won't need his car since he'll probably go home with Yoongi anyway. His eyes darts across the room, trying to pick up Jimin's smell but instead he was whiplashed by a whole new scent.

His eyes widen, throat clogged up at the sudden intake of new scent. Jungkook takes another sniff and his knees almost buckle from the sheer scent. _Lord, it smells unbelievably sweet. It reminds him of..... vanilla?_ Whatever it is, it's sickeningly sweet and Jungkook can't help but let out a hiss, slightly beating himself over at how he's acting like a fucking teenager in heat.

He scans through the crowd once more, a little too eager but no one has to know that. And then he spots him from a far.

_Good lord._

_He can't be human,_ Jungkook offhandedly thinks. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that it was Venus the god himself.

He's a little bit too far than he wants to be so Jungkook approaches him. Now at a closer ( _slightly_ too close for his weak heart). Does he even have a heart at this point? He has no heartbeat.

Jungkook can make out the sharp prominent facial features. Dark eyes, slightly hooded and enhanced by the smudged eyeliner. Lips looking like it belongs in the finest art gallery or maybe, against Jungkook's own, but he tries not to think about that.

And is that... _fucking lipgloss?_

It's only been two minutes, yet Jungkook is internally battling the urge to kiss him senseless, make him cry and out of breath 'til his mascara is smeared across his pretty cheeks.

Holy shit. He really went too far. _Think of your overdue assignments, Jungkook. Think of something else. Yeah, his clothes. Pretty nice fit, huh._ Jungkook's eyes traces downward. _Oh, ripped jeans. Ripped jeans that definitely doesn't show off his pretty legs. Dope. Cool. Fantastic._

He's definitely doing fine.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?"

It took Jungkook about ten seconds to realize that the man was speaking to Jungkook. He's speaking to _him_. Then it took another ten before he realizes that he was asked a question. And another ten to process that he just called him sweetheart. Holy.

Jungkook flips, eyes wide and blown away as he stares at the man. His ears are now burning so much that his earrings feel a little icy. "I...Yeah. Nice pants," he croaks out. Somebody _please_ bury him alive.

"Thanks," the angel says. "You look nice too. Pretty hot, I would say."

If Jungkook chokes on his breath for the third time that day, no one has to know. He unconsciously licks his chapped bottom lip, his old nervous habit kicking in, and the other man's gaze follows the movement.

"You're really, really _pretty_ ," Jungkook breathes out, funny that he's not out of breath already. He somehow found the balls to say what he has been thinking all along. He has no clue how he managed to say that in front of the man, it's probably the vanilla scent messing with his head.

He surely didn't expect the other man to suddenly shrink away from the close promiximity, avoiding Jungkook's gaze. His supple cheeks tinted with red, ears blushing from the sudden praise. _Really cute._ If only Jungkook wasn't completely out of his mind and making a fool out of himself, he would shower him with lots of praise right now.

Jungkook swears on his entire ironman figurines collection that he's coming face to face with an angel for the first time in years. 

An angel with the prettiest scent and a face carved out from gods. His deep, low voice contrasting the softness of his features. Speaking of softness, the clothes he's wearing looks extremely good on him. 

He inhales deeply, even if no air enter his lungs. 

_Yeah, screw that. He's definitely a devil._


End file.
